Hiccups
by Sasafraz
Summary: Kagome gets...sick, and nowbody knows the cure, Miroku isn't helping, and Inuyasha is convinced that she may die... Finished


"Hiccups" "Un-Pleasant Surprises" Authors note: I don't own Inu yasha, or any other anime...  
  
Eeek!!! Kagomay yelled from her sleeping bag. "I'm coming Kagomay?!!!" Inu yasha yelled as he jumped out of his tree. (Embarrassed that he fell asleep) "Where's the demon???" He said affront of kagomay's small form. "S- something bit me!!!" Kagomay said. Kelala ran inside kagomay's sleeping and dragged out a dead red snake. "I-it's poisonous." Kagomay managed to say before she fainted. "Oh grate, now I'm stuck carrying Kagomay, her bike, AND her heavy backpack." "if only you gyes weren't soo weak, oh well Kelala can at least carry kagomay." Inu yasha took a deep breath..."WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" He yelled at Meiroku. He woke with a start. "Where's the demon??!!" He said as he jumped up. At that same moment Inu yasha threw the dead snake onto his face. "Come on, we need to go to lady Kiadia for some help.  
  
Later that day they where at lady Kiadia's house... "Where am I" Kagomay asked as if coming out of a dream. "You're with me" lady Kiadia said. "Now what biteth ye child?" "A-a red snake" Kagomay stammered. "Red ye say... interesting now, telleth me child, did it have ANY markings on it???" "I... can't remember..."Kagomay said. "It had a black dimand on its head." Inu yasha budded in leaning against the door. "I see... this is serious" Kiadia whispered. "Why??" Kagomay said scared. "Don't tell her" Inu yasha sadly said after hearing what kagomay was feeling and knowing what was wrong with her, he just couldn't take it, so he walked out the door. "I'd better talk to him." Kiadia said as she fast-walked out of the room. ""She's going to die, isn't she???" Inu yasha said worried. "Only time will tell" Lady Kiadia said sadly.  
  
"Songo, Meiroku, Shippo, Anybody???" Kagomay said feeling lonely. "Hiccup!" kagomay blinked her eyes and found that either she has shrunken or the room was bigger, a lot bigger! Then Meiroku ran into the room... "Inu yasha!!! We have a mouse problem!" He said. "So what, am I your pet CAT now???" Inu yasha complained as he walked into the room Kelala rite by his side. "No offence to you Kelala, wow, that's a pretty big mouse." Inu yasha exaggerated. "Where's the mouse!!" kagomay panicked. "Hay, you sound familiar... like.... Kagomay, is that you!!!" Kelala said in a small voice. "Y- y-you can t-talk Kelala???" Kagomay said on the bridge of fainting. "Of course I-""Watch out Kelala, I have a mouse to catch!" Inu yasha said as he jumped up and broke the floor affront of kagomay. "Ahhh! Save me!!!" "Look I'm NOT what your after, your after the MOUSE!!!" Inu yasha jumped up and before he hit the mouse/kagomay Kelala jumped affront of kagomay and put kagomay in her mouth.  
  
"Realization"  
  
"What the... Kelala I want the mouse, give it!" Inu yasha ordered when Songo, Shippo, and Kiadia ran into the room. "What's all this racket about???" Songo asked. "Also, what are you fighting to Kelala about???" Shippo added. "Well, you see there was this mouse and..." Inu yasha and Meiroku explained as they went outside forgetting about kagomay and Kelala.   
  
Meanwhile inside Kelala's mouth...... Kagomay hiccupped and Kelala spit her out just in time. Now the room seemed smaller and kagomay got dizzy. CRAK she kept growing bigger until the roof had a hole in it and the floor was broken. "What's wrong with me and when do you gye's invent mirrors???" Kelala jumped onto her back. "What kind of animal are you???" Kelala asked. "I W-WAS THE MOUSE... AND NOW I'M A- A GIRAFFE" Kagomay said feeling that any more excitement today would be too much. Kelala flew up and shrunk so she could land on the tall animals head. "Hay, you can see Songo and everyone from here!!!" Kelala said and waved. Apparently they saw a huge animal or demon that destroyed Kiadia's house and came from nowhere. "Oh no, there getting their weapons ready!!!" Kagomay said.  
  
"Hiccup!" "I-my vision is black and white and I-I'm shrinking! "Kelala jumped off Kagomay's head. "The others are coming back!!!" Kelala said joyfully. Of course Inu yasha was the first one to see Kagomay's new form... "Wow... can I keep it! "Inu yasha said sounding as though he was hypnotized or just a tiny child. "What is it???" Everyone except Inu yasha chorused. "I don't know but it seems to know us" Meiroku said. "What am I" kagomay said. "I know that language, and that voice sounds soo familiar..." Inu yasha said. "It's a-a dog!!!" Inu yasha concluded. "And it sounds like..."Inu yasha sat trying to place that voice. "SI-HICCUP!!!" Kagomay tried to help (by telling him to SIT, it would at least get her anger out) but then started shrinking again...  
  
"C-cant breath!!!" Kagomay said. "It's a fish!!!" Everyone said suddenly looking hungry. "Kiadia jumped and took Kagomay to the stream. Kagomay was happy she could breathe again and splashed around. "So lady Kiadia, what is this sad creature???" Meiroku asked "Kagomay of course" she answered easily.  
  
"Hiccup" "I'm hungry, for GRASS!!!" Kagomay fainted for the second time today. "What creature is this???" Shippo said about to poke it with a stick until he remembered it was kagomay in some weird form. "Probably something she sees at her own era..."Songo said just as confused as everyone else. (Except Kiadia of course) "It's a deer" Kiadia said. "What's a deer???" everyone asked. "Kagomay is a deer and deer's eat grass and would never hurt anyone." Kagomay awoke sometime during their conversation. "I'm tired of being animals, I just want to be HUMAN!!!" kagomay yelled just before breaking into tears. "Stranger In Disguise" The next day... "Lady Kiadia???" Shippo asked. "Yes child???" "How do you cure hiccups???" "There are 3 ways to cure them." Kiadia said. "How???" Shippo asked. "#1 you can drink lots of water. #2 you hang upside-down or #3 somebody scares you." "I see..." Meiroku said his voice coming out of nowhere. "Your trying to help Kagomay aren't you???" He said. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I after all the times she helped me???" Shippo argued. "Ohh! No reason, I thought you'd like to see her look like a fox." Meiroku reasoned. "Really "Shippo said eyes grew bigger. "Yep, better hurry before she changes again." "Ok" Shippo said forgetting all about whatever he was doing before.  
  
In the village... "I bet 10yen it will turn into a fish!" "No 15yen it will turn into a bird" "A fish" "A bird" "fish" "bird" "cat" "Who said we where talking to you???" The two villages chorused. ""Calm down gyes anybody can bet on this weird creature." Meiroku said. At this point kagomay was soo mad her blood was boiling. Then she spotted some red and white in a tree. It was Inu yasha watching her and smiling. (Probably because of all the times she was mean or told him to sit) Just then Shippo came and so did, "Hiccup!!!" Next thing she knew she was surrounded by curious villagers, and she was a parrot. (Something they have NEVER seen before)Anyway, she decided that wile she was still a bird she flew away and took Shippo with her.  
  
On the way to wherever Kiadia, Songo, or someone responsible was they stopped on a tree. (Just in time!) "HICCUP" "Grate, now I'm a cat, Shippo can you fly us to Songo???" "P-L-E-A-S-E-""Shippo, don't look at me like that" "can you understand me, after all you are part cat???" kagomay said. "What did you say???" Shippo said. "I know! Meow meow fly meow meow Songo please, rite, you want me to fly you to Songo!!!" A wile later, "Songo, we found you!!!" Shippo said pleased that he could help kagomay. "Hiccup!"  
  
"Grate, now I'm a horse... how many times can I change in 1 day???" Kagomay couldn't help it, she cried and ran off. 10 minutes later she lied down next to a tree tired and homesick. Then she herd a big sigh from up in the tree. "Who are you???" She asked wishing she were with somebody she cold talk to that was human. "Why would you care???" The mysterious voice said. "I-Inu yasha???" "How did you guess???" "What's wrong???" "Why would I tell you??? In fact, where are you???" "Hiccup" "I-I'm a BUG!!!" "What's your name???" He said not hearing her. "Don't you remember??? It's Kagomay!" She yelled trying to be herd. "Oh, so you don't know me, you know my twin brother." Inu yasha said. "You have a twin???" Kagomay said bewildered. "Show yourself or I'm not answering anything!" Said Inu yasha. "Not till you show yourself, on  
  
"Too Good To Be True" the ground!!!" "Fine, but if you don't show yourself your dead!" He answered dropping from a nearby tree. "Wait a sec. Hiccup! Now keep in mind I'm not really a dog, I'm just... well sick, you see a red snake came into my sleeping bag and bit me and well, here I am." She said trying not to tell a complete stranger that looks like her friend her whole life.  
  
"So then what are you really???" He said. "A normal human girl from 50 years in the future." "Oops!!!" "So how did you get here???" "A well in the forest of Inu yasha." "Why do you know Inu yasha?" he asked. "I can see jewel shards, and I help him." Kagomay said, and realized that she couldn't control her own voice. Then she got soo scared, lonely, and homesick that... "HICCUP!!!"  
  
"I-I'm normal thank you soo much!!" "See you later I need to go tell everyone else!!!" She started to sprint back when something grabbed her from behind. "LET GO, HELP HELP put your hand off of my mouth!" Just then she fell asleep and her last words were "Help Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha had been following kagomay the whole time; (after she found Songo) he was also just as confused as Kagomay was. Rite when kagomay started to run he did too but when he tried to jump down to distract Sesshomeru (who was chasing her) he found that he couldn't move. So now he was stuck. Well at least his feet were... "Hey, pea-brain!!!" "Ya you pebble- head" He said throwing twigs at his brother. Sesshomeru gave Kagomay to his two-headed dragon and ran to where Inu yasha's branch was. "Well, what do you want Half-breed?" He teased. "Get me down and we can have a fair fight." Inu yasha said. "Let me handle his girlfriend and you can live your dream, to kill your brother." Said Inu yasha's twin.  
  
Just when Sesshomeru punched Inu yasha's twin in the jaw. "Now that wouldn't be honorable would it?" "Take that spell to freeze humans in their spot and tell the truth off the ground." Sesshomeru commanded. "You're strength isn't anywhere near mine and you know it, so what's the point in fighting with me Half-breed???" Sesshomeru said to boil Inu yasha's blood. "It's better than just sitting and watching you harm my friends!!!" Now Inu yasha was mad and of course that meant somebody was going to pay, BIG time.  
  
Inu yasha grabbed his Texiga and jumped out of the tree. Trying to end the fight as quickly as possible he used the windscar. When he was done, he grabbed Kagomay's small unconscious figure and ran back to where he could keep Kagomay safe. Then, Sesshomeru ran affront of them and blocked Inu yasha and Kagomay from going "Trapped"  
  
anywhere. Wile Inu yasha was distracted his twin grabbed Kagomay from his hands and jumped into a tall tree. "What the... hay! Give her back you cowered" Inu yasha yelled staring up into the tree. "Sesshomeru" He said turning to find that he disappeared. "No!!! Kagomay, come back!" he yelled jumping up the tree only to find that his so called twin was gone too. "Dam you, dam you both." He said.  
  
"Inu yasha, Kagomay, where are you two???" Meiroku said. "I'm right here" Inu yasha said. "And my brothers took kagomay" he said this time sadness was in his voice. "How many brothers can you have???" Meiroku said suddenly wide awake. "2" Inu yasha said. "Since when did you have 2 brothers??!!!" Meiroku asked. "Look, I don't feel like talking to anybody, not even you, besides, I only came so I can gather you gyes to help me." Inu yasha said holding his ears closed. "Ok, wait here I'll get everyone since you're in no mood to NICELY wake everyone up during 10:00 at night." Meiroku reasoned. "Ok, but if they aren't out here and ready by the count of 10, I will go without you, grumpy one." Inu yasha said and started counting."1-2-2-3-4-5-5-6-7-9-8-10, hay, you made it, COME ON NOW!!!" Inu yasha said dragging them out the door.  
  
"Kagomay, are you up yet???" A voice whispered in Kagomay's ear. "10 more minutes' mom, then I'll get ready for school." Kagomay wined. "Ha, ha, vary funny meatball-head it's me Inu yasha." The voice kindly said. Hearing that Kagomay sat up soo fast that they bonked heads. "Ouch!!!" They chorused. "Inu yasha, you saved me!!! And I'm back to normal again!!!" Kagomay jumped up and hugged him and realized that she was being weird and jumped back. "Sorry" She whispered, I'm just soo glad to be human again. "It's alright" he said, almost too forgivingly. "Where are we???" Kagomay said getting scarred. "Just in my secret spot" he shrugged. "Ok so, where's my backpack???" Kagomay asked. "Why" Inu yasha said. "I want to make breakfast, in fact, why do you care???" "Don't worry; I made breakfast wile you where asleep." Inu yasha said. "Really, thanks!!!" Kagomay said joyfully eating her fish. Then she froze..."I-Inu yasha???" She said. "What's the matter???" He said looking guilty. He has a piece of the jewel!!! (Kagomay thought.) "Nothing, just need to go outside for a few minutes, be right back!!!" I can't believe I hugged a DEMON!!! She thought as she tried to walk out of the cave's mouth. I'm trapped with a demon, and there's a barrier at the mouth of the cave!!! "KAGOMAY" Meoga said wile jumping up and down, "I will go get lord Inu yasha and everyone else wile you stay alive and here distracting the demon, see you soon, bye!!!"  
  
"Fighting Back"   
  
"I can't believe we haven't found Kagomay yet." Inu yasha said not getting any less grumpy. "Yah, and I thought that you where part DOG demon so we must be miles away from kagomay." Shippo said sighing. "I'd hate to imagine what they can be doing to her right now ether." Meiroku said. For that they both got bonked on the head. "OUCH, THAT HURT!!!" They both yelled. "Now guy's calm down this is the third fight you have gotten yourselves into in one morning." Songo said now getting really irritated. "Hay, is that Meoga???" Inu yasha said ready to let the little flea feel his wrath if it tried to annoy him. "Lord Inu yasha, I found Kagomay!!!" Meoga said jumping onto  
  
Inu yasha's shoulder. "You did!!!" Inu yasha said trying not to sound too happy. "Yes she is trapped in a cave with a demon disguised as you my lord, but he didn't fool me one bit and..." Meoga said. "I don't want to hear the whole story!" Inu yasha said before he added. "Besides, if Kagomay is trapped with a demon, she could be dead by now..."  
  
"Darn that flea, I sure hope the real Inu yasha comes soon." Kagomay sighed. "Pity I couldn't play with you longer, now that you know my secret..." Inu yasha's twin said. "So, now what are you planning to do to me???" Kagomay asked hands clenched and thinking of what she could possibly do now to get away. "I'll probably just tie you up and watch you squirm, also don't worry about getting away, you're trapped there's nowhere to run." Inu yasha's twin said. Can he read my mind??? Kagomay thought. "Yes, but I prefer not to, it's rude." He said wearing that same weird smile that he wore when she was at the village. "So, you where the one watching me from the tree, weren't you???" Kagomay said. "How did you guess???" He answered stepping closer.  
  
Just then, skeletons appeared like there was some spell was cast on the cave to make it look cleaner. "Don't come anywhere near me or...I'll shoot!" Kagomay said grabbing a bow and 3 arrows' from a nearby skeleton. After making sure he wasn't bluffing, he stopped. "Now what are you going to do???" He questioned. I can't shoot someone that looks and sounds like Inu yasha, it just wouldn't be rite. Kagomay thought. I Wish Inu yasha was here...  
  
"A Soft Spot For Humans"  
  
Then, somebody touched her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll handle this." After he said that, Sesshomeru jumped up and used poison claws to kill Inu yasha's twin. Now Kagomay was in shock, "Why did you help me???" she whispered. "Because..." Sesshomeru started before something landed on the ground. "I knew it; Narouku was behind this the whole time." Sesshomeru said and smiled. "Too lazy to come himself and kill people, don't you agree???" He joked. "I guess so." Kagomay said not used to being soo close to Sesshomeru without her friends to help if he decides to hurt her...  
  
"Lord Sesshomeru, we found you!!!" Ren and Joken yelled jumping off the dragon. "I was getting worried about you my lord." Joken explained walking Sesshomeru outside still not noticing Kagomay. "Lord Sesshomeru???" Joken said. "Yes???" Sesshomeru asked knowingly. "What's that smell???" Joken asked sniffing around. "A-choo" Kagomay sneezed. "Bless you" Sesshomeru kindly said. "Thanks" Kagomay automatically answered. "Ahhh!!! It's our enemy!!!" Joken yelled wile Ren hid behind the big dragon and Sesshomeru stopped and stared at kagomay. "What is it???" She asked. "No-"Sesshomeru started to say when...  
  
"Kagomay, watch out!!!" A Familiar voice yelled a few yards to her right. "What???" she said noticing that she let her guard down. Suddenly, Sesshomeru grabbed her around the waist and softly landed in the nearest tree. When they landed, Kagomay looked down and saw Songo's boomerang fly right where she was standing with Sesshomeru. Then, Inu yasha came and stared up at Kagomay, "Where's the demon???" He questioned. "Sesshomeru killed it and saved me." Kagomay said loud enough so only Inu yasha could hear. "He WHAT??!!" Inu yasha said embarrassed that his own HUMAN-HATEING brother saved his friend before he could. "So, where is he???" Inu yasha asked trying not to hurt the tree Kagomay was in. "He's-"Kagomay started before the tree trunk broke. "Ahhh!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs wile Inu yasha jumped up and caught her in mid-air landing safely (and softly) on the ground. Sesshomeru must want to keep this a secret...Kagomay thought wile getting off Inu yasha. "Thanks" she whispered a little confused.  
  
"Sesshomeru's getting away!!!" Shippo said. "He must have made you fall as a distraction so he would be too high on his dragon to fight!" Meiroku said. "Is that true Kagomay???" Songo said. "I... don't know." Kagomay said truthfully. "Did those demons do anything to harm you???" Inu yasha said worried. "No don't worry, I'm fine, I just want to go to bed." Kagomay said yawning.  
  
The End... 


End file.
